blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fludons (5e Race)
Fludons "Despite what my sources have told me, there are far more than just Type-A fludons. There are far more to be seen, and each more horrifying than the last." -''Quora Quota, in his book'' Field Notes on the Races of Gelondi Physical Description Fludons appear like dark grey-furred mutated anthropomorphic foxes, with patches of fur missing, having deep red flesh revealed by their permanent 'wounds'. Their eyes are typically a deep red color, however they may also be grey, blue, or purple. The different subraces of fludons all have their own types of mutations, giving them distinct appearances. Type-A fludons possess four eyes and their jaws are able to open wider, to regurgitate foul toxins. Type-B fludons are more lanky and terrifying, with longer necks, arms, and legs, allowing them to grasp and attack things from afar. Type-C fludons possess a harder hide below their fur, with their red flesh spots instead being replaced with red-colored carapace, as if they were insects. History Fludons are a terrifying subspecies of kitsune, mutated from their drinking of an impure water source, filled to the brim with toxins and oil. They faced off in a racial conflict lasting almost two years with their pure kin, called the purelings by the fludons, eventually ending with their treatment as lesser beings by the kitsune. For many months they fought for freedom, until eventually they were freed with the death of the one who had spread the oil, Orion. Society The fludons have largely been unable to live in a society of their own for very long, causing them to be more tribal in how they live in life, with the stronger fludon caring for the others. The weaker fludons are watched by the stronger, with the weakest watching over nobody, and the strongest watching over everybody. Relationships Fludons have a very hostile relationship with the kitsune, a conflict that was merely only recently resolved less than a year ago. Due to their intimidating mutations, many races see fludons as outsiders, causing many fludons to retaliate violently, giving them an orc-esque reputation. Fludon Personality You can use the Fludon Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a fludon character or to inspire how your character might act. Fludon Quirks Fludon Names Fludons choose to use a single word for their names, typically relating to an aspect of the fludon. They both have a name they have in their childhood and infancy, and a later one that they get when they reach maturity. Their names typically do not depend on gender at all. Child: Small, Tiny, Mischief, Precious Adult: Horror, Hunt, Toxic, Agile Fludon Traits Mutated humanoid foxes, fludons are not in the typical roster of adventuring parties, but they are not exempt entirely from all of them. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Dexterity scores increase by 1. Age. Fludons have half of the lifespan of kitsune, living to their late seventies or early eighties, and reaching maturity at the age of 16. Alignment. Fludons are typically more chaotic in how they act, with their mutations causing them to be a bit more feral in actions. Size. Fludons are typically larger than most kitsune at about 6 feet tall, with type-b being the absolute largest by about a foot taller than most fludons. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. While not carrying anything in your hands you can drop to all fours and increase your movement speed by 5 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Mutated Biology. ''You take no additional damage from critical hits. Additionally, you are resistant to poison-type damage. ''Toxic Fangs. ''You have fangs laced with toxins, which are a natural weapon you are proficient with. They deal 1 piercing damage and an additional 1d6 poison damage on a hit. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Fludon, and Sylvan. Fludon Subraces Type-A Type-A fludons possess four eyes and their jaws are able to open wider, to regurgitate foul toxins. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Many Eyes. ''You have proficiency in Perception. ''Superior Darkvision. ''Your darkvision's range is increased to 120 feet. ''Toxin Spew. ''You can use your action to regurgitate foul toxins in a 15 foot cone. When you use your toxin spew, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a Constitution saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 1d6 poison damage on a failed save and is stunned until the end of their next turn on a failed save, and half as much damage with no stun on a successful one. The damage increases to 2d6 at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 16th level. After you use your toxin spew, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Type-B Type-B fludons are more lanky and terrifying, with longer necks, arms, and legs, allowing them to grasp and attack things from afar. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Long-Limbed. ''When you make a melee attack on your turn, your reach for it is 5 feet greater than normal. ''Speed Increase. ''Your movement speed is increased to 35 feet. Type-C Type-C fludons possess a harder hide below their fur, with their red flesh spots instead being replaced with red-colored carapace, as if they were insects. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Natural Carapace. ''When you aren't wearing armor, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. ''Weather-Adapted. ''You are resistant to cold-type damage, and have advantage on saving throws against weather-related effects.Category:Races